


Veled lenni

by AniH



Series: Veled [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, depressziós!Castiel, estabilished Dean/Cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Castielen eluralkodik a depressziója, otthon marad pihenni. Délután viszont megjelenik nála párja, Dean, aki gondját viseli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fogalmam sincs, hogy a depresszió okozhat-e alvási nehézségeket, szóval bocsánat, ha nem voltam túl accurate. A címéről nem akarok beszélni. Meg a becenevekről sem, ahogy Dean hívja Cast.

– Mindenkinek vannak rossz napjai, vagy hetei, akár évei. Nincs ezzel semmi gond. Minden a legnagyobb rendben van. Majd jobban leszek. – mondta Castiel saját maga biztatására a plafont bámulva. Egy sóhaj kíséretében lerúgta magról a takarót, majd az oldalára fordult. Végső célja - kikelni az ágyból - azonban kudarcba fulladt. – Gyerünk Castiel, nem veszítheted el a munkádat! – Egy nyögés kíséretében lassan ülőhelyzetbe küzdötte magát. Alig dugta bele lábait a papucsába, már ismét erőt vett rajta a gyengeség. Végtagjai nehezek voltak, mellkasa összeszorult. Érezte, ahogy meleg könnycseppek folynak végig az arcán, s előre bukva tenyerébe temette fejét. Talán ma jobb lenne otthon maradnia, a szerdai napok egyébként sem túl forgalmasak, Nora biztosan bírni fogja egyedül is.

Ó, Nora. Ha nem megy dolgozni, fel kell hívnia Norát, a főnökét. Fel kell emelnie a telefont és egy élő, emberi lénnyel kell beszélnie, aki kérdéseket fog feltenni. Mégis mit kellene mondania neki? _„Hé, Nora, nem tudok ma dolgozni menni, mert a depressziómhoz párosult szorongás két napja nem hagy aludni. Örülök, ha a héten lesz energiám megfürödni. Örülök, ha a mai nap képes leszek enni egy szelet kenyeret.”_  
Szemeit megtörölve lassan felállt az ágyról és elindult a szekrény felé. Semmi kedve magyarázkodni, akkor inkább elmegy dolgozni. Kitárta az ajtót és oldalra döntött fejjel hat percig bámulta a polcokat. Talán ez mégsem annyira jó ötlet. A szerdai napok minidig lazák, de attól még egy benzinkút boltjában dolgozik. Ott egy laza nap is rengeteg embert jelent. Embereket, akikhez beszélnie kell, akiknek segítenie kell. Talán inkább mégis otthon marad. Norát lerázni egyszerűbb lesz, mint végig szenvedni nyolc órát a boltban.

Behajtotta a szekrényajtót, majd visszasétált az ágyához. Az éjjeliszekrényen heverő mobiljáért nyúlt, de a mozdulat közepén meggondolta magát. Az ágyszélére ült, hogy erőt gyűjtsön. Becsukta szemeit, s mély levegőt vett, próbálva visszafojtani a feltörő sírást.  
Tízpercnyi bátorsággyűjtés után kezébe vette a telefon és tárcsázni kezdte főnökét.  
– Jó reggel, Castiel! – vette fel a telefont a kedves nő.  
– Helló, Nora – szólt bele Castiel rekedtes hangon. – Nagyon sajnálom, de ma nem tudok bemenni, dolgozni.  
– Minden rendben? – hallotta főnöke aggódó hangját.  
– Persze, csak elkaptam valamit. Nem szeretnék senkit megfertőzni – jött ki könnyen a hazugság a száján.  
– Rendben, pihend ki magad. Jobbulást!  
– Köszönöm – motyogta, majd kinyomta a készüléket és visszahelyezte oda, ahonnan elvette. Megkönnyebbültség érzése lett rajta úrrá. Visszadőlt az ágyba, s becsukta szemei. Úgy döntött, visszaalszik, mielőtt még megjelenne elméjében a bűntudat.

~

Egy meleg tenyeret érzett végigfutni a hátán, majd beletúrni hajába. Hosszas forgolódás után sikerült elaludnia, és azután is többször felébredt, egyáltalán nem akaródzott felkelnie.  
– Cas – hallotta meg nevét, mikor visszatért a kéz háta simogatásához. – Ébredj, Bogaram, nem fogsz aludni az éjszaka, ha átalszod a napot.  
Egy frusztrált nyögéssel megfordult és lassan kinyitotta szemeit. Párja ült az ágya szélén, akinek ujjai felkarjára vándoroltak.  
– Helló, Dean – motyogta Castiel miután visszafojtott egy ásítást.  
– Jó reggelt, Napsugár – mondta Dean mosolyogva. – Munka után elmentem érted a boltba. Nora mondta, hogy beteg vagy.  
Cas szomorúan hajtotta le tekintetét. Szégyellte magát a hazugság miatt és nem tudta hogyan vallja be szerelmének az igazat. Dean felhagyott bicepszének cirógatásával, s bátorítóan megszorította. Mikor a szemeibe nézett, tudta: Dean érti, mi történt. Régóta egy párt alkotnak már, ez messze nem az első ilyen eset.  
– Gyere, csinálok neked valamit enni – mondta a zöldszemű férfi. Ahogy felállt, lehúzta Casről a takarót, majd a kezét nyújtotta felé segítségül.  
– Nem vagyok éhes – mondta a másik férfi, de azért párja segítségével kimászott az ágyból.

~

Castiel a konyhaasztalnál ült, állát kezein támasztva figyelte szerelmét. Bár egyáltalán nem volt szándékában enni, Dean akkor is neki állt tevékenykedni. Tegnap kétszer evett rendes, laktató ételt, ma bőven kihúzta volna egy müzliszelettel vacsorára. Arra eszmélt fel, hogy párja lerakott elé egy nagy tányér üres tésztát, majd sajtot és tejfölt vett ki a hűtőből.  
– Dean, mondtam már, nem vagyok…  
– Már először sem érdekelt, még egyszer el se mond – vigyorgott Dean játékos éllel hangjában, majd Castiel kezébe nyomott egy villát. Szavait alátámasztva tejfölt rakott a tésztára, majd sajtot reszelt rá. Mikor végzett, ő is leült a konyhaasztalhoz, párjával szembe.  
– Jó étvágyat!  
Cas egy beletörődő sóhaj után neki látott a nagy adag ételnek. Nem kart csalódást okozni a másiknak, ha már Dean fáradozott az elkészítéssel, meg fogja erőltetni magát és eszik belőle.  
A tészta negyedrészét alig ette meg, s már csak szenvedett vele. Dean látva ezt, elvette előle a tányért és egy pohár vízzel tért vissza. Egy gyors csókot is kapott az innivaló mellé, majd újra csak szerelme hátát látta a mosogató előtt.

~

– Maradsz éjszakára? – kérdezte Castiel felemelve fejét Dean válláról. A nappali kanapéján ültek összebújva, egy unalmas romkomot nézve.  
– Maradok – felelte Dean a másikkal szembe fordulva. – Erről jut eszembe, szeretnék veled beszélni valamiről.  
Castiel érezte, ahogy szíve elkezd hevesebben verni, torka összeszorult, s nem tudott mit mondani. _Nem, nem, nem, nem. Ugye nem?_ Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult Deanre, aki az ijedtségét látva megnyugtatóan tűrt sötét tincsei közé.  
– Nyugi, Bogár, nem minden „beszélnünk kell” jelent rosszat – mondta mosolyogva továbbra is a fekete tincsekkel játszadozva. – Arra gondoltam, hogy ideköltözhetnék.  
Castiel továbbra sem tudott megszólalni, ezúttal a meglepettségtől. Évek óta együtt jártak már Deannel, de nem gondolta, hogy újabb szintre szeretné emelni kapcsolatukat, ezt a lehetséges lépést még egyikük sem hozta fel korábban.  
– Persze csak, ha te is szeretnéd. Nem erőltetek semm… – Castiel egy csókkal hallgattatta el.  
– Szeretném – suttogta a másik szájába a kék szemű férfi miután elváltak. Egy pár percig homlokukat összedöntve nézték a másikat, majd Dean törte meg a csendet.  
– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – húzódott el mosolyogva. Lassan felállt a kanapéról, majd párja felé nyújtotta kezét. – Fürdünk együtt?  
Castiel jól ismerte már ezt a szöveget. Dean tudja, hogy mennyire hajlamos magát elhanyagolni mikor rátelepszik a melankólia. Ez pedig azon trükkjei egyike, amikkel megpróbálja rávenni valamire. A pár év alatt, mióta együtt vannak, már volt ideje ezeket kiismerni, de mégis mindig belemegy a játékba. Deannel fürödni végül is sokkal jobb, mint egyedül.

~

Bár Castiel napja szörnyen indult, a végét semmiért nem cserélné el. Dean a kád szélének dőlt, szerelme pedig az ő mellkasának. Sokáig szó nélkül élvezték egymás társaságát, a meghitt hangulatot.  
– Köszönöm – törte meg Castiel a csendet.  
– Mit? – kérdezte Dean végig simítva a másik combján.  
– Hogy vagy nekem.  
Dean körbefonta karjaival a derekát, s szorosan ölelte, állát a vállára tette.  
– Szeretek lenni neked – mondta vigyorogva, majd bal kezével oldalra fordította Castiel állát, hogy forró táncra hívja nyelvét.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Na jó, mégis beszéljünk arról a becenévről. Mikor Dean megtudta Cas méh mániáját, elkezdte bogárnak hívni. Cas pedig teljesen kiakadt, mert a méhek nem bogarak. Így viszont Dean csak még jobban élvezte az egészet. Ha eltekint az októl, valójában Castiel nagyon is szereti az undorítóan nyálas becenevét.


End file.
